1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to arrangements for securing cargo during transportation, and more particularly, to an apparatus that is universally adaptable to tension lashes for cargo transported on a deck or platform of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tensioning devices for cargo lashing straps have been used to tighten the straps in increments that are responsive to the characteristics of a ratchet and pawl. Such arrangements employ a handle that permits the operator to apply a torque that increases the tension on the cargo lash. The handle, however, adds to the cost of the unit. Not only is the tensioning handle structurally complex in that a driving pawl is mechanically engaged therewith, the tensioning handle is not removable from the tensioning unit. Thus, each unit will have an associated tensioning handle. There is a need for a cargo lash tensioner wherein the tensioning torque is applied by operation of a removable tool that can be used on all like tensioners.
Known cargo lash tensioners are adapted to take-up the cargo lash on a spindle. This requires that the length of the strap be such that the length thereof which must be taken-up to achieve the desired tension not exceed the radius of the space available as the cargo lash is wound on the spindle. There is a need in the art for a cargo lash tensioner system that is able to accommodate very long lengths of excess cargo lash, without requiring the lash to be shortened for the given application.
In addition to the foregoing, there is a need for a cargo lash tensioner that is easily adapted to a variety of deck couplers. Cargo decks are available with a variety of cargo lashing fastening facilities. Some known deck couplers constitute a plate with an aperture therethrough, the aperture-bearing plate being welded or otherwise affixed to the surface of the cargo deck. Other known cargo deck are provided with openings therein that are configured to a predetermined shape that engages with a mating portion coupled to the cargo lash. There is a need in the present state of the art for a cargo lashing arrangement that can be configured universally to a wide variety of deck couplers.
In very heavy duty environments, as would be the case with trucking of heavy cargo or marine shipping, it is particularly important the cargo lashing straps be tightened to very high loads and that the tensioning unit provide a secure tension hold. That is, the load beating surfaces should not rely only upon a friction communication to maintain the tension, but rather should positively be engaged with one another, preferably in a manner that would require the tension on the cargo lash itself to be overcome to achieve disengagement of the holding mechanism prior to relaxation of the tension on the lash.
In addition to the foregoing, there is a need for a heavy duty cargo lashing system that affords a quick and safe tension release. Such a quick release feature is particularly useful in military applications where very rapid unloading of cargo is essential to the safety of personnel during military missions.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a tightening device for a cargo lashing strap that secures heavy loads to the platform of a vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a lashing strap tightening device that can universally be coupled to any of several types of couplers attached to the platform of the vehicle.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a tightening device for a cargo lashing strap that employs a removable tightening handle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tightening device for a cargo lashing strap that easily is operated by right- or left-handed operators.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide a tightening device for a cargo lashing strap that can sustain extremely high loads.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a tightening device for a cargo lashing strap that easily can be disassembled.
It is also another object of this invention to provide a tightening device for a cargo lashing strap in which the parts thereof are readily replaceable.
It is yet an additional object of this invention to provide a tightening assembly for a cargo lashing strap that employs replicated parts to minimize the number of different parts in the assembly.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a cargo lash tensioner in which tensioning can be achieved without the need of special tools.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide a tightening device for a cargo lashing strap that can easily be manufactured to couple to any of a number of deck couplers.